Mr Mackey's Bad Day
by SlytherinDemigod13
Summary: Mr. Mackey wakes up on the wrong side of the bed, and decides to take his anger out on some unsuspecting forth graders.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god, Kyle, shut up!" Eric Cartman wailed from his seat at the cafeteria. He was currently wolfing down a two day old double cheeseburger from McDonald's.

"What, fat boy? I'm just talking about a movie I saw the other night, it's not like I'm hurting anyone."

"You're hurting my heart Kyle, making me have to listen to your stupid Jew opinion. It's like, damn, can't anyone just eat in peace nowadays?"

Kyle ignored the fat-ass's remark, deciding it would just be best to shut up.

Cartman, looking satisfied, smiled down at his cheeseburger like a king conquering new land.

"Hey, hey, Kenny!" He said, "Did you see that new episode of Modern Family the other night? That show's really gone downhill."

As Kenny's muffled reply came, Kyle noticed something he should have noticed a long time ago.

"Guys? Where's Stan?"

AaAaAaAaAaA

The councilor of South Park Elementary, Mr. Mackey, was pissed.

Royally pissed.

He didn't have a reason to be pissed, it just happened. He just woke up extremely irritated. It happens to everyone, right?

But when it happened to Mr. Mackey, it was bad. Like, really bad.

He needed someone to take his anger out on.

AaAaAaAaA

Stan Marsh walked out of Mr. Garrison's class feeling pretty good about himself. He had scored the highest out of anybody on the math test! Having been kept by Mr. Garrison right before lunch to discuss this, he would be a bit late, but it didn't really matter to him.

"Wait till I tell Kyle about this!" He whispered to himself.

Just as he was about to walk into the cafeteria, he was stopped by a skinny yet commanding arm reaching out to block his way. Leaning against the door frame right in front of him, sporting sunglasses and an AC/DC shirt, was none other than Mr. Mackey.

"You're gonna have to come with me Stan, m'kay."

Stan gulped. "What did I do?"

"It doesn't matter what you did," came the reply. "What matters is that I'm the adult, and you're the child. So you need to get your little forth grade ass to my office right now."

Sighing, Stan gave in.

"Stan, where are your friends?" Mr. Mackey asked with as much authority as he could muster.

"Um... They're at the cafeteria... It is lunch time..."

Mr. Mackey took off his sunglasses to reveal a piercing glare.

"What was that?

Stan just looked confused.

"Was that ATTITUDE, Stan Marsh! I am your COUNCILOR!"

"Oh, no, it wasn't attitude, sir!" Stan said, a little too quickly.

Mr. Mackey gave a huff of annoyance. "Good. I'm going to go collect your little buddies. You stay put, m'kay? I'll be right back."

And with that, he put his sunglasses back on and made his way to the cafeteria to round up all his victims.


	2. Mr Mackey's Speech

Mr. Mackey sat fuming behind his desk, eyes narrowing in pure anger at the innocent children seated in front of him. The boys stared back at him, completely confused as to what they had done or why they were here. After what seemed to be an eternity of awkward silence, Mr. Mackey cleared his throat.

"Do you boys know why you're here?"

The kids just looked at each other, wondering who should answer, or if they should even open their mouths at all.

"I didn't think so. You're the biggest group of dumb asses in the whole damn school!"

Mr. Mackey seemed to be waiting for a reply, but when he didn't get one, he just carried on.

"The reason you're here is-"

"Sir," Stan started bravely, "We-"

"SHUT UP, MARSH!" Mr. Mackey bellowed. "You think you're so smart, think you're better than everyone else! Well, you're not, boy! You're not, m'kay?"

"I was just-"

"You were just WHAT, Stan? You were just being a little douchebag? You're the biggest douchebag in the place, that's for sure!"

Stan finally decided it would be best to shut up, slumping down into his seat.

"Now, if I can finish my speech without any more rude interruptions," he glared at Stan. "That would be lovely. Now, I've been extremely pissed all day, m'kay, and here you are, dragging your asses into the cafeteria, sitting down, and eating lunch. Like it's a normal day! Like you're not pissed! You just have to rub it into my face that you're having a good day!"

Mr. Mackey took a deep breath before speaking again.

"You all just think you're so much better than me, and it hurts my feelings! You don't get what it's like, having such a HORRIBLE JOB with such HORRIBLE LITTLE CHILDREN. You don't know what it's like in the real world! You don't get it! Well I DO. And now I must feed! Feed on vengeance, m'kay!"

Mr. Mackey paused, trying to see the boy's reactions, but was met with only blank stares. He glared at Stan.

"And don't even get me started on YOU, Stan Marsh. Waltzing out of class like you're a GOD. IT MAKES ME SICK. All you boys ever do is WHINE and COMPLAIN about how your life here sucks. Honey, you ain't seen sucks yet. But you're about too."

They boys openly groaned.

"I will be punishing you each one at a time. Each punishment may take at least an hour. So I'll be dropping you off at the principal's office when it's not your turn. So Stan, Kyle, and Kenny will come with me to PC Principal. Eric, you're going first, so you better keep your fat ass in my office or you'll answer to me, m'kay?"

He paused once again, looking deeply thoughtful.

"One more thing. And this is very, VERY important. You mustn't tell anyone of this. This is our little secret. Anyone asks, you were in my office doing math all day. You tell someone, and I swear I'll skin your sorry ass alive."

AaAaAaAaAa

Eric Cartman did as he was told, for once.

It's not that he wanted to, but he was terrified of Mr. Mackey. What had happened to him? Showing up with sunglasses and an AC/DC shirt? Yelling at innocent kids just because they weren't having a crappy day? It just wasn't natural.

So, Eric sat terrified in the councilor's office, not wanting, but waiting for him to come back.

He had said the punishments would take at least an hour. How brutal would they be...?

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Mr. Mackey, now wearing a Metallica shirt and a leather jacket, along with his sunglasses, appeared. He smiled down at Cartman like a mad scientist. Cartman noticed car keys in Mr. Mackey's newly tattooed hand.

"Come with me, little boy." Mr. Mackey said in a foreboding whisper, pointing to the door. "We're going for a little ride, m'kay?"

 **The chapters should be longer when the punishments start. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it is very appreciated.**


	3. Punishment 1: Eric Cartman

Cartman followed Mr. Mackey out of the building and into the parking lot. He was extremely confused when he was lead to a badass red Maserati, which Mr. Mackey was opening the driver's door to.

"Wow!" The fat boy exclaimed. "How did you have the money for this?"

For about the forty-seventh time that day, Mr. Mackey sneered.

"Shut up. Just get in."

While Eric was terrified of where he was about to be driven to, there was no way he was about to pass up such a sweet ride.

After about ten minutes of driving and silence, Cartman was starting to get worried. They were headed straight for the bad part of town. Before today, he never would have imagined the councilor ever willingly going to this area.

"Um... Mr. Mackey..."

"I gotta make a call, m'kay?. So be quiet for ten seconds, can you do that for me?" With that, he pulled into an almost empty McDonald's parking lot.

Eric sunk down lower into his seat.

"Hello. Is this Loretta?" Mr. Mackey said into the phone. "Yeah, it's me. Listen, I'm in your area, so get your whore ass to the McDonald's." He paused, listening to the Loretta chick.

"Yeah, you can bring anyone you want. The more the merrier, bitch." He said after about ten seconds.

He hung up and put the phone into his pocket.

"Okay, Eric. I have a little test for you, m'kay?. If you pass, this day will be much smoother from this point on. Now, I want you to run into this McDonald's and get me a cheeseburger with katchup, mayo, and pickles. Then I want an order of medium fries with no salt. For my drink, a Dr. Pepper filled EXACTLY half way with ice."

"Yes sir."

"You get ONE THING WRONG, and this is going to be a hard experience for you. However, if you get my order correct, I will go much easier on you."

Eric nodded.

"Now get in that 'restuarant' and make me proud, m'kay."

AaAaAaAaAa

"Cheeseburger, kaychup, mayo, pickles. Fries, no salt. Dr. Pepper." He said this under his breath at least ten times before ordering, but every time he did, he kept doubting more that he was right.

"Was it mayo or mustard? No salt or extra salt?"

The boy normally felt safe at McDonald's, it was like his home away from home. But today was different. Today he felt scared. Confused.

He finally decided to order.

He just stood there for a second, looking at the cashier.

"Well?" The teenaged boy behind the register said impatiently. "I haven't got all day!"

"Um, sorry." Cartman whispered. "I want a...a cheeseburger...with ketchup...mayo and pickles. And a medium fry with no salt. And... and also a medium drink..."

The cashier gave him a cup and Eric waddled over to the drink machine, where he got a Dr. Pepper with what he hoped to be half way full of ice.

After waiting five minutes to get his food, surprisingly fast for McDonald's, Cartman slowly trudged back to the Maserati.

The sight he was met with made him piss his pants. Right in the middle of the parking lot.

Crowding around the car was about 15 men and women, with barely any clothes on, some holding guns in their hands.

In the middle of it all, Mr. Mackey spoke furiously while pointing at Eric, causing some of his friends to cast him some dirty looks.

Cartman froze in his tracks. He was tempted to run, but the gang started coming at him, cornering him at the doorway to McDonald's.

"Well, well, well, Eric," Mackey was leading the pack. "I see you have my food. Hand it over."

Cartam slowly crept towards the councilor, who now had one arm on his hip and one outstretched, ready to retrieve the food. When he did, he hastily snatched it out of the boy's grip, digging through the bag in search of any mistakes. When he didn't find any, he looked slightly disappointed.

"The Dr. Pepper," he said in a commanding voice, taking it out of Eric's hands and popping the lid off.

The gang and Eric stood at the scene going down expectantly, waiting for the nine-year-gold's fate to be written.

"The ice is... pretty good..." Mackey muttered.

The gang sighed, fearing the boy had gotten the order right, but desperately wanting some action.

Then it happened.

Mr. Mackey took a sip of the beverage. Soon after, he looked up at Cartman like a maniac.

"This is coke."

Once again, Cartman froze.

"But... It can't be..."

"Oh, but it is! Taste it! It's COKE."

He shoved the drink into Eric's hands, forcing him to taste it. The refreshing taste of Dr. Pepper flooded into his mouth, and while he was tempted to say something, the look on Mackey's face told him he couldn't.

"Yeah..." he sighed. "Yeah, it is coke."

Mr. Mackey grabbed the drink and threw it like a football into the window of the Carrolla parked next to them, causing an alarm to blare through the parking lot.

Mr. Mackey stepped closer to Eric. "Do you know how annoying it is when fast food places screw up your order? Not that you would even care, fat ass. Well, I sure do, m'kay! It's not cool, and I expect more from you. Loretta, take him away."

The fattest, ugliest whore in the group, wearing only a bra and a thong, and along with one of the guys with a gun, pulled Eric into a dark and depressing alley, preparing to do who knows what.

Mr. Mackey hopped back into the Maserati as the gang began to break apart, going their separate ways.

As he pulled into the road, Mr. Mackey rolled down the window and yelled, "Thanks again, Loretta! Let me know what happens!" in the general direction of the alley, leaving Eric Cartman behind.

What a great school councilor he was.


	4. A Nice Chat

Meanwhile, at South Park Elementary...

"Now, Mr. Mackey has informed me that you've been a bunch of sick little brats all week... I don't know what's been going on, but frankly I'm appalled." PC Principal was saying, though it looked like he didn't really care. After all, they hadn't insulted Caitlyn Jenner or a person of another ethnic group.

"Um.. PC Principal...?" Kyle started.

"Yes?"

"What has Mr. Mackey done to Cartman? I mean, not that I care about him, but..."

"It really isn't any of your business, is it, Kyle?"

"Well, he's been gone for over an hour now."

"I don't even know what Mackey's done to Eric. So just shut up and wait for him to come get you."

Silence filled the room. The boys quickly felt awkward, staring at the principal, who started back at them.

But it did not last long.

Suddenly, the door swung open, not producing Mr. Mackey, but someone else.

AaAaAaAaAa

Mr. Mackey was almost back to the school. As he cruised along the road at a completely unsafe speed, he thought about who he was going to punish next, and what the punishment would be.

Not Stan. Not yet. While the other boys had badly pissed him off, Stan had crossed the line. Acting like it was such a big deal that he did good on his test, making retarded comments all the time.

He would be the finale.

Suddenly, Mr. Mackey broke into a fit of menacing laughter. Barely able to control himself. He had a plan.

And it was perfect.

AaAaAaAaAa

"Principal Victoria?" PC Principal shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't expect to see me here, PC Principal?"

PC Principal sighed. "Why are you here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by. Heard Mackey was having a hard time with the boys. I see you're handling the situation well."

PC Principal stood, slamming his hands down on the desk.

"Don't lecture me about handling situations, Ms. Hot Cosby!"

"Take it back!"

"Never!"

The arguing was getting louder by the minute. The boys were forced to stuff their fingers on their ears, though it proved ineffective.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Stan muttered sarcastically.

"Again I ask, Victoria. Why are you here."

Principal Victoria sneered. "Mr. Mackey called me in to torment the boy. But you know, I'd prefer to talk about you."

PC Principal just stared at her, confused.

"I've heard a lot of things have happened while I was gone. Beating up little boys. Yelling at innocent children. Totally retarded detentions."

"YOU CAN'T USE THAT WORD, BRO!"

"I JUST DID."

"Well... At least I didn't run a completely discipline free school!"

"You have a CRIMINAL RECORD!"

"Um... PC Principal?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, STAN."

"Never mind."

Victoria made her way to the door. "I'll be back, PC Principal. And by the way... Caitlyn Jenner is not a hero."

And with that, she walked out of the room.

Fuming with rage, PC Principal picked up an open coke can and threw it across the room, causing the contents to fly everywhere.

"She'll pay for that."

AaAaAaAaAa

Mr. Mackey opened the door to the principal's office to see three nervous boys and a livid PC Principal.

"Kenny, it's your turn. Come with me."

 **If you have any ideas for punishments, please let me know. It would be very helpful.**


	5. Punishment 2: Kenny McCormick

Mr. Mackey was driving down the road, now with Kenny. The radio was on full volume, blaring 1980s heavy metal. Mr. Mackey was jamming out, slamming his fists on the steering wheel, while Kenny just covered his ears and stared at him.

When the song was over, Mr. Mackey turned to look at Kenny, completely ignoring the road ahead of him.

"Judas Priest, Kenny. Great band. Remember that."

All Kenny could do was nod.

When Mr. Mackey pulled into a neighborhood, Kenny realized they were on their way to his house. His _house_. He had never been to a teacher's _house_ before, and had always thought they were probably like the sets of horror movies inside, with cleverly placed traps and knives laying around on the counters and floors.

They pulled into a drive way in about the middle of the neighborhood. Kenny supposed it looked normal enough, but was still thinking about the terrors that awaited inside. Mr. Mackey forced him to stay in the car to finish listening to the Slayer song that was playing. When it was over, the two got out of the car and headed towards the front door.

Mr. Mackey pulled his keys (which were decorated like skulls) out of his pocket and jammed it in the lock, turning it random ways in a failing attempt to open the door.

"You're pissin' me off, door!" He yelled. "I have to get this thing fixed."

Kenny barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Alright, get in."

The inside of the house was just as normal as the outside. It looked just like any other house, with tiles in the kitchen and nice hard wood floors everywhere else.

But it didn't look like his house, of course. He was poor as hell.

"This way, to the living room," Mackey commanded.

Upon entering the room, Kenny's jaw dropped.

It was not normal. At all.

AaAaAaAaAa

For one thing, it was huge.

Another, there were about 75 people forming a circle in the middle of the room, all holding beer cans and cheering.

And third, inside the circle of people, a mat was laid out. Kenny quickly deduced what it was for.

Wrestling.

AaAaAaAaAa

PC Principal rolled his eyes. "Look what the cat dragged in. Again..."

Victoria huffed.

"I'm tired of playing your stupid games, PC."

He furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Idiot," she whispered under her breath. "I am the better principal. This is MY school. You are an INTRUDER."

"If I must remind you, bro, you were fired. I AM the principal now. Not some intruder."

Stan and Kyle were getting tired of the constant arguing. It was bad enough that Mr. Mackey was so mad at them, but this too?

"You know what? Why don't we take this elsewhere? I don't want the boys to get hurt more than they already are going to be by Mackey," Victoria said.

"Where are we going to take it? Mackey's office?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yep. Mackey's office."

AaAaAaAaAa

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Mackey boomed. "WELCOME TO FRIDAY FRIGHT NIGHT. NOW I KNOW, IT'S ONLY 2:00 PM, BUT WHY NOT KICK THIS THING OFF EARLY!?"

The crowd cheered, waiting for him to continue.

"TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST! HAILING ALL THE WAY FROM THE CRAPPY SIDE OF TOWN, KENNY McCORMICK!" Mr. Mackey grabbed Kenny and effortlessly pushed him onto the mat.

"I'LL BE TAKING HIM ON FIRST," He yelled. "AFTER I DESTROY HIM, IT'S OPEN FOR GUESTS!"

"Take off your shirt Kenny," Mr. Mackey said, though he was already pulling it off the helpless boy. Mackey then ripped off his own shirt, revealing a heavily tattooed torso. He was scrawny as ever, yet horrifying at the same time.

Before Kenny could even form a complete thought, the first punch came.

Then the second.

And the third.

Yes, Mr. Mackey appeared very scrawny. But the man was strong*.

"YOU. DO. NOT. PISS. ME. OFF." Mackey shrieked, landing a punch with each word. "THIS. IS. WHAT. HAPPENS."

Kenny curled up into a tight bawl on the mat, for all the protection he could get. Every second, the intense pain multiplied.

"COWARD. GET. UP. AND. FIGHT."

Every bone in his body creaking from pressure, the boy slowly rose upwards, only to be thrashed down to the floor again by another of the councilor's punches.

"Not tough enough, are you?" He growled. "Then I guess we'll just have to keep going until you get it right. WHAT DO YOU THINK, GUYS?!"

A huge applaud burst through the room, showing that everyone in the there (save Kenny) wanted that to happen.

So, Mackey kept forcing Kenny up, then knocking him down again. The poor kid was defenseless. The councilor was so quick that every time he tried to do something, another punch came before he could.

"FREE TO GUESTS!" Mr. Mackey yelled, karate kicking Kenny toward the crowd, which immediately attached him like hungry sharks.

The pain was so terrible that his entire body was going numb. He closed his eyes, and all he could hear were the screams of the crazed audience members as they came at him.

But above all, Kenny could hear the shouts of encouragement from Mackey, who was looking down at the scene like a king.

If it hadn't been too painful to do so, Kenny would have sighed.

He had been through some pretty humiliating things in his life, but this was at the top of the list.

He had just gotten beaten up by the school councilor.


	6. Punishment 3: Kyle Broflovski

Mr. Mackey, shirt still off, slammed the door to the Maserati and walked up to the school. He could practically feel the fear and anticipation of the helpless students as he opened the double door to walk into the building.

His heavy steel-toed boots echoed through the quite halls, sounding like living embodiment of doom as he marched to PC's office, examine his tattooed hand. The tattoo that he had got that morning that read "Take Your Daughter to the Slaughter" glistened in the ceiling lights. In his opinion, it was so badass. And his opinion was always right.

"Kyle," he said as he opened the door. "With me..." his face twisted in yet another evil smile as he beckoned Kyle with his index finger, looking like the evil queen from Snow White

And he felt like that, too. Another innocent child, ready to be punished.

Mr. Mackey pulled into the cemetery's small, badly paved parking lot. Smiling again, he punched Kyle's shoulder, signaling for him to get out.

It was a medium sized cemetery, with a diverse mixture of graves and tombstones.

Kyle trudged behind the councilor, not wanting to know what was going to happen, but having no choice.

"Stand still for a second, m'kay, Kyle."

The boy suddenly stopped walking, as Mr. Mackey stood as straight as a pencil, suddenly very quite.

"Mr-" before Kyle could finish the sentence, he felt a large object come flying into his stomach. He felt himself lose all control as pain gripped his body. He was quickly tumbling backwards into some kind of pit- and he had a horrible suspicion he knew what it was.

Six feet above him, he heard Mr. Mackey's evil laugh. It echoed menacingly through the hole.

"Have fun gettin' outta there, m'kay!" Mackey shrieked. "Well, at least I got you food."

He held up a McDonald's bag, pouring all the contents into Kyle's grave, a hole of moist dirt. A mixture of fries, biscuits, hashbrowns, and burgers rained down on Kyle, as he tried to pull himself out of the hole.

"Have fun in your new home, Kyle. I'll make sure the coffin comes soon, m'kay."

AaAaAaAaAa

Kyle looked around at the mess of McDonald's food. It was now covered with dirt and small rocks. Ants and flies were crowding around Kyle, who tried and failed to keep them from bothering him.

He heard the sound of an engine roaring, then tires screeching out of the cemetery parking lot. He knew there was no one there, the Maserati had been the only car. People rarely visited the cemetery. You'd think they would, to drop off flowers or something like that.

Honestly Kyle actually hoped no one was there. Because the reason no one ever came was because the place was a popular gang hangout. He wanted to get out, but if they were his only help...

He began angrily grinding his teeth. Just because Mackey was mad, didn't mean he had to be stuck here. Someone was having a bad day, for no logical reason, and of course they had to take it out on him. And put him in such a sucky situation.

Kyle looked up. The ground's surface was about a foot above his head. The hole was wide too, wide enough for a large coffin with space left over. He sighed.

It was no use.

He sat down, listening to his stomach growl. He missed most of lunch, so he hadn't had enough to eat.

Suddenly, the dirt encrusted Big Mac didn't look so bad.

AaAaAaAaAa

Mr. Mackey opened the door to the Starbucks. Having laughed himself dry, he was in the mood to be refreshed. This was too good! He was so ready to punish Stan, but he knew the penalty had to be perfect. Even worse than the others, just perfect. He had a few possible ideas, but he wanted something really special.

Stan was the worst, after all. The most normal, most laid back. Just the thought of a person like that pissed the councilor off; no one should have such a flawless life as Stan Marsh.

Taking a spot in the long line, Mr. Mackey picked up his phone.

He had to make a call.

Kyle shoved the half-eaten Big Mac aside, ready for some fries. A couple ants were at the bottom of the large container, but he didn't really care.

Just as he picked them up, a noise sounded from just outside the hole.

Kyle stood. "H-h-ello?"

A shrill shriek filled the air as something came falling into the whole. Kyle looked down to see a highly confused looking squirrel nibbling in a McDouble, eyes wide. Kyle screamed, taking a step back. The squirrel inched closer to Kyle. It was oddly stiff, and it's mouth was ajar.

Forget everything I said, Kyle did hope a gang came. Maybe they would actually help him... Or at least be better then some diseased squirrel.

It was at that moment that Kyle wondered if this random grave would really be his soon. Would he really get some weird disease from this possible killer squirrel?

Again, he sighed. Only time could tell.

AaAaAaAaAa

 **Well, I hope you liked that chapter. And don't you just love Mr. Mackey's genius logic? I wish MY life was as flawless as Stan's...**

 **Anyways, please review.**


	7. The Badass Is Terrified Of Sex

Mr. Mackey was walking down the halls to get Stan. He was so ready for this. So ready to humiliate the worthless brat who had done him so much wrong over the years. Vengeance is sweet...

He was almost to PC Principle's office when he passed by his own- and heard slightly odd noises coming from inside.

He stopped in front of the door. There were odd shrieking sounds. It was like a water buffalo in a street fight with Madonna. Weird, yet oddly satisfying.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he opened the door.

"Oh,oh...OH MY GOD!" His mouth hung down to ground, eyes wide, staring at the sight in front of him.

PC Principle.

Victoria.

 _Cuddling_.

And not PG rated cuddling, not by a long shot.

"What the hell, what the hell, what the hell, WHAT THE HELL, M'KAY!"

The two stood up, seemingly disoriented. They fumbled around trying to pick up their clothes, knocking down a bottle of champagne in the process.

"What can I say?" PC's face was hot with embarrassment. "She's really sexy when she's mad..."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE, M'KAY!" Mr. Mackey pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello. Yes. Police. They were... _getting_ _freaky_ in my office!"

"Mr. Mackey, can we get this-" Stan, who had appeared from nowhere in the hall, stared into the office. Met with the sight of a pantless and underwearless PC Principle and a particularly rough looking drunk Victoria, the boy just turned around and walked away, pondering life and why things like this always had to happen to him.

"PC?"

He looked around. PC Principle and Victoria were near the double doors at the exit of the school.

"Don't you _DARE_ try to _GET_ _AWAY!"_ Mr. Mackey ripped off his Metallica shirt, revealing all his skull tattoos. He was ready to kill some bitches.

But just as Mackey began a mad dash down the hall, they disappeared out the door. The councilor fell to his knees, and just screamed. Out of anger, shock, and confusion.

"Why...why, m'kay?"

AaAaAaAaAa

 _THE AFTERMATH:_

 _MR. MACKEY was horribly injured in a failed attempt to perform laser tattoo removal surgery on himself. After being in the hospital for 17 weeks he was forced by the court to take anger management classes at the local prison for five years, as well as mental therapy to help him get over the scene in his office._

 _KENNY McCORMICK was found in a ditch near Mackey's house by police the following morning, nearly beaten to death. Barely hanging on to dear life, he was rushed to the hospital- but they just couldn't make it. The damage was simply too much for the boy to handle._

 _STAN MARSH was admitted into a mental health institution shortly after the incident. It is estimated his therapy will be completed at age 18._

 _ERIC CARTMAN was found by authorities in a dark alley at approximately 2:30 AM Saturday morning. He made it out with minimal injuries, and was given a $1500 McDonald's gift card for his troubles._

 _KYL BROFLOVSKI was rescued by a pack of gang members. Feeling pity for the boy, the leader allowed him to be set free. The doctors found him to be clear of disease from the rabid squirrel._

 _PC AND VICTORIA didn't make it very far. The cops pulled up to the school at almost the exact moment they ran out the door. They plan to begin dating after the 8 month prison sentence._

 **Please reveiw!**

 **Who else saw the season 20 premiere the other day? I thought it was ok, what did you think?**


	8. Thank You!

Thank you all for reading and supporting my story! I love you all! It means so much to me.

A big thanks to the guest who gave me the great idea! You're awesome!

I'll probably do more South Park related stories, so stay tuned!

-SlytherinDemigod13


End file.
